


Under the moonlight

by YuriFanficOnly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriFanficOnly/pseuds/YuriFanficOnly
Summary: Yachi finally has gotten up her courage to confess to kiyoko.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 24





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri fanfic only
> 
> One-shots
> 
> Kiyoko Shimizu x Hitoka Yachi
> 
> Haikyuu!
> 
> A/N: Haikyuu doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I swear these two scream lesbian couple. This is a confession fanfiction and my first as well. Look at me! Expanding my fanfiction categories! Also, I figured out that Tanaka x Kiyoko was canon and I felt my heart drop. Aight, let's get to the confessional, shall we?

Volleyball practice was over and the Kurasuno boys volleyball team were sweating like crazy.

“Can we go for another set Mr Ukai? Can we?” A ginger boy asked

“Absolutely not Hinata, the rest of the team is exhausted and it's late.” Mr Ukai shook his head

“I'm not that tired” A boy with black hair with bangs stood up

“See? Kageyama’s not tired!” 

“That's because it's Kageyama we’re talking about…” A voice laughed

The boys turned their heads to see their team managers. One was a third-year with long dark hair, glasses, and a beauty mark right below her lip. The other was a cute first year with blond hair and a side ponytail.

“KIYOKO!!!” A boy rushed towards the girl with the glasses 

“Take me into your loving arms baby” the libero begged

“Not a chance, Nishinoya.” Kiyoko replied bluntly 

“She’s so cold! I love it!” the boy gushed

“A-anyway” The blonde pipped, “T-the groundskeeper told us to tell you to finish up practice”

“See Hinata? Even the groundskeeper wants us to leave!” Mr Ukai laughed

“Aw man” 

They all worked together to clean up the gym until it was sparkling

“Let's go get meat buns!!!” a delinquent looking boy said

“Alright, but I'm not buying you anything Tanaka” The captain of the team chuckled

“Aw come on Daichi! You know you want to” 

“Tanaka, just give up” the vice-captain shook his head

“I know! Suga, why don't YOU buy it for us!” Tanaka concluded

“Sorry but I have something to do after this is over”

Tanaka gave up on meat buns and sulked a bit but got over it quickly. Once they were packed up, they left the gym and locked it up. Yachi delicately placed her hand on Kiyoko's shoulder to get her attention

“C-can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure” Kiyoko replied

“ I-i've been meaning to tell you this for a while now...but I wasn't sure how to tell you or how you’d respond” Yachi took a deep shaky breath

“What is it?” 

“I-i want to thank you” Yachi babbled “f-for everything. You helped me find a home here at Kurasuno, a-and made me feel special, a-and I thank you for that…”

“N-no thank you, now the team will have a manager after I leave”

“There’s another thing…” Yachi said quietly

“And what’s that?”

“I-I LOVE YOU KIYOKO!” she exclaimed

“I didn't expect that....” Kiyoko replied

“I-its okay if you don't feel the same way of course” Yachi stammered “I-i just wanted to tell you that's all”

Kiyoko stood in shocked silence, she didn't know what to say but she knew one thing… she felt the same. 

“...”

Yachi took that silence as a response that Kiyoko didn't feel the same way. This caused a tear to drip down the side of her cheek, she looked down at her feet.  
“ I love you too” Kiyoko whispered

“W-what?” Yachi looked up from her tears into Kyoko's beautiful eyes

“I love you too” Kiyoko confessed “From the day I met you I knew I loved you”

The moon shone overhead as the two girls looked lovingly and silently into each other's eyes. Kiyoko was the one to break the silence.

“I-i know I'm not very good with words” Kiyoko admitted “But, I'm better with action”

Kiyoko pulled Yachi into a deep passionate kiss. Yachi wrapped her arms around Kiyokos neck and Kiyoko held Yachi's waist. It felt like time had stopped, neither of them wanted this moment to end. They wanted it to last forever as they kissed in the moonlight. Yachi pulled away.

“What are we going to tell them about us?”

“We’ll wait until the time comes” Kiyoko laughed

“Ok”

Yachi grabbed onto Kiyoko's arm and smiled at her.

“So… wanna grab a bite to eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if it was all mushy, gushy. I wrote this at 4:17 am my dude. I swear Kiyoyachi has the best chemistry ever. And Kiyoko has so many “I will protect my girlfriend” moments. In the scene where she defected a ball from hitting Yachi, I almost squealed in joy and felt all giddy! If you’ve read my stuff before you know my things about requests. I don't do Naruto or Darling in the Franxx.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Yuri fanfic only


End file.
